The present invention relates to slow-release perfume compositions and a process for the preparation of them. As those compositions supporting a perfume in a solid carriers, there are known so-called gel aromatic comprising water-soluble gels such as agar and carrageenan and perfumes dispersed therein, as well as perfumed resins comprising thermoplastic resins and perfumes incorporated therein.
But the former is disadvantageous in that the effective volatility is low or in that the water soluble gels result in limitation of the mode of use. The latter is also disadvantageous in that the perfume is easily deteriorated or the preparing process is available only for limited kinds of perfume, because of mixing a thermoplastic resin with a perfume at its melting temperature. In view of these defects, methods of impregnating a thermoplastic resin with a perfume at near room temperatures have come to be adopted recently. But many of them have some defects, for example, the impregnating process usually takes a long time and the obtained resin pellets adhere to each other to give the cluster of pellets during storage or the releasing volatility of a perfume is not so sufficient as to be acceptable for perfume products. Therefore, it has been desired to develop more improved compositions and a more improved manufacturing process of them.